Baseball Love: Drabble Requests
by Nozomi
Summary: [Ookiku Furikabutte or Oofuri][Gen and Slash, various characters and pairings] A number of drabble requests written for the oofurietc livejournal community.
1. Sharing

**Title:** Sharing  
**Characters:** Abe and Mihashi  
**Idea:** something fluffy, like going home from school together  
**Rating: G  
Word Count: 211**

It starts to rain just as they're about to leave. It's just the two of then, Abe and Mihashi, because they've got a game coming up soon and Abe insisted they practice late. He keeps remembering Shiga-sensei's comment about a battery being one in body and soul, and it annoys him when he realizes that they've got a lot of work until they get that far.

So he makes them stay after practice, just Mihashi and him. Today, though, they've stayed later than usual, late enough that Abe can see the moon shining fuzzy light through the clouds overhead.

It's pouring by the time he changes out of his uniform, and Mihashi's standing under the awning, staring out at the street. He jumps when Abe calls his name.

"Not going home?" Abe asks, opening the umbrella he grabbed on the way to school that morning.

Mihashi shakes his head agitatedly. "I forgot... my umbrella."

"Oh." Says Abe, staring at the pitcher thoughtfully. As the moment drags on, Mihashi's face turns red and he begins to stutter, eyes wide and panicked.

"A-abe-kun? What--"

Abe steps closer, lifting the umbrella until it covers both of them. "C'mon," he says, amused at the hopeful look that flits across Mihashi's face, "I'll walk you."


	2. Helping

**Title:** Helping  
**Characters:** AbexMihashi  
**Idea:** why not send Abe to tutor Mihashi?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 357

Abe looks up one day at practice to see Momoe towering over Mihashi, who is looking as if he'll die of a heart attack at any moment. Their manager is vehemently shaking a piece of paper at Mihashi, and Abe can make a guess as to what the paper says. He saw the recently posted mock-exam scores, after all.

He makes his way over to them when Momoe starts shaking a bat at Mihashi, and hears her yelling something about "a team being dragged down by a weak link" and he could "be kicked off the team."

"I could tutor him." Abe says, hardly raising an eyebrow at the adoring look Mihashi sends his way at the words.

"Wonderful!" Momoe gushes, a complete reversal of her earlier anger. "Just make sure Mihashi-kun raises his marks, and everything will be just fine!"

"Yeah." Abe wonders if he's bitten off more than he can chew. But, to make sure Mihashi pitches, he knows it's worth it.

It turns out that Mihashi isn't stupid, he just chooses to focus on baseball to the detriment of his studies. With a little help, Mihashi can usually reach the right answers.

So Abe follows Mihashi home every other day after practice, to help him with English, or Math, or whatever Mihashi feels he's struggling in. Most days Mihashi's mom will bring up snacks, and they'll study until both their eyelids are drooping. Abe finds it calming, similar but different to when they're on the field. He's not even too annoyed when he looks up from reading the textbook aloud to find Mihashi's head on the table, and the other boy half asleep and drooling.

The next time the student rankings are posted Mihashi is significantly higher on the list. So, he's surprised to find, is Abe.

That day at practice Momoe gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up. By mutual agreement, they decide to continue the tutoring.

Despite the connection that deepens between them both on and off the field, it is months before Abe kisses Mihashi for the first time. What's more of a surprise is that Mihashi kisses back immediately. 


	3. Seeing

**Title:** Seeing  
**Characters:** Maybe MihashixTajima  
**Idea:** A crackish one with Mihashi+Tajima and maybe Abe please?  
**Rating:** PG-13 for very vague innuendo  
**Word Count:** 241

The locker room is empty when Mihashi goes to change, Abe a short while behind him. Or at least, it should be, as they had stayed behind after practice to work on a few things Abe had mentioned needed improvement. What he finds is significantly _not_ what he was expecting.

Mihashi squawks, face turning a bright, burning red. Tajima doesn't seem to hear him, as the clean-up hitter is otherwise preoccupied. For a few brief, terrifying moments, Mihashi can't move, eyes glued to the scene and brain stuttering to a complete halt.

The door begins to open and hits Mihashi in the back. "Mihashi?" He hears Abe say from the other side of the door. The voice jump-starts him again, and Mihashi quickly backs up and out of the room, closing the door with a _snap_ before Abe can get past him.

"Mihashi?" Abe asks again, looking at him like he's crazy.

Mihashi flushes darker, waving his hands about wildly and trying to explain. "D-don't! Don't go in there! You can't go in there!"

Abe's eyebrows furrow slightly. "Why not?"

"You just can't!"

Abe sighs. "Mihashi--"

The door behind Mihashi opens, and Tajima walks out. "Yo," he says, grinning cheekily. Mihashi doesn't look at him.

"See you tomorrow, guys," says Tajima, and walks off, whistling.

Mihashi won't look at Abe either. After a moment, Abe pushes past Mihashi with a grumble. "It was just Tajima."

"Y-yeah." 


	4. Feeling

**Title:** Feeling  
**Characters:** MihashixTajima  
**Idea:** A crackish one with Mihashi+Tajima and maybe Abe please?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 395

For summer break Momoe takes them to the lake to train while letting off excess energy. They're happy and excited on the bus during the trip, impatient to get there and let loose. Mihashi sits next to Tajima on the way there, at Tajima's insistence. Lately, Tajima has been paying Mihashi more attention, inviting him to join in more. It's nice, Mihashi thinks. It makes him feel like he belongs.

When they get there Mihashi follows Tajima to the top of a small hill, where the other boy stops the admire the view. The lake is beautiful, water glistening blue-green even on the cloudy day.

Tajima drops his towel to the ground, then removes his sunglasses and drops them on top. He turns to Mihashi, grinning. "Race you to that buoy." He challenges, and is off like a shot before Mihashi can even think about responding.

Mihashi quickly removes his shirt and follows, hard on Tajima's heels. They reach the water with Mihashi a step behind Tajima, who dives right in. Mihashi follows suit and comes up spluttering at the sudden chill. There's no time to complain, however, as Tajima is ahead of him, gaining a lead from his pause.

Tajima tags the buoy a few seconds before Mihashi, laughing and out of breath. His smile is so infectious that Mihashi laughs as well, paddling to stay afloat. He has water in his ears and his nose, and his hair is not doubt a scraggly mess. Tajima's normally wild hair is flat on his head, water is dripping down his face from it, and his eyes are shining.

Abruptly, Tajima leans in and presses his mouth to Mihashi's.

Mihashi freezes, flushing a bright red. When Tajima pulls away Mihashi sinks under the water, forgetting to paddle. He gasps and chokes, swallowing water. "Hey!" Says Tajima, grasping at him and pulling him over to cling to the buoy. Mihashi coughs, not looking at him.

"Mihashi." Tajima starts, sounding concerned.

"Tajima." Says Mihashi after a moment, looking up. He is smiling acceptance, although his face is undeniably red. Tajima smiles back, delighted.

"Hey!" Abe calls from shore. "We're having lunch!"

Tajima waves. "We're coming!" He calls, then turns back to the still blushing Mihashi. "Race you!" He grins, fleeting and immediate, and takes off.

Mihashi follows. 


End file.
